


Blue Eyed Demon

by theJesster101, WildSun (theJesster101)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJesster101/pseuds/theJesster101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJesster101/pseuds/WildSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As luck would have it, Rin's megalomaniac pope-wannabe grandfather dragged him into that disgusting gate. Kuro just had to be standing next to him when that happened, too. The false Gehenna Gate, which is actually a Gehenna Portal! leads to Konoha. With Kuro captured for being a demon, which seems to be everything in this world, how will they react when they find that Rin is the true demon? At least there was a bright side - granddad got taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woods of Konoha

     "Aargh!" Rin yelled. For an old man, his grandfather sure had a strong grip. His ankle was killing him. A strained voice sounded. "Help...me up...and I will not...kill you...just imprison you." He almost laughed. In exchange for a life, imprisonment? That was a great deal. Instead of pulling himself up by Rin, he accidentally tripped and sent sprawling into the portal one Okumura Rin and nekomata. Rin felt the darkness bind him, compress him, consume, nearly kill him.

* * *

 

     Kuro was worried. Rin hadn't woken up yet. And judging by the size of the hole they made with the landing, nobody was going to invite them over anytime soon. He couldn't pull Rin over in this condition.  **Rin isn't dead. He isn't dead! RIN ISN'T DEAD!** His cries resounded over the cliff into Konoha.

     The 5th Hokage rubbed her tired forehead. As if the paperwork wasn't enough, there were reports of a huge blast on the cliffs, and to top it all off, no sake! What was the world coming to? "Shizune!" she called sharply. A young woman looked up from the papers she was attending to. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

      "Get Kakashi and Gai's teams. I need them for a mission." Shizune hurried out, and soon came back with the respective people. Naruto looked unhappy. "Tsunade obaa-chan! I need to go save Konoha! What's this about?" Sakura knocked his head. "Baka! Obviously, Hokage-sama would be calling us to help with that, 'cause she called us here at this exact time!"

      "Oh. Right, Sakura-chan." Tsunade conversed briefly with the jounin. "Right, I've assigned this mission for teamwork. If this doesn't work, Gai's team is for back up." Gai struck the 'nice guy' pose. She turned back to the arguing children. "Naruto, Uchiha, Sakura!" she yelled. "Come here!" Obediently, they followed her. She walked over to the walkway outside, and flung them one at a time up the cliff. Then she turned to the others. "Alright, I've got to do the same to make sure that they don't fight." Without waiting for the answers, Tsunade did the same to them. Shizune looked on in mild fright. "Are they okay, Tsunade-sama?"

      "Don't know, and frankly, I couldn't care less right now. Get me my sake bottle, will you?"

* * *

 

      Naruto and the others found a huge black cat, with two tails. Sakura looked scared. Kakashi almost looked interested. Sasuke looked a bit hungry.

      "Is that...the Nibi?" she asked. Neji replied, "No. I think it's certainly something strange. I can see powerful chakra coursing through its system. But its strange, almost like its tied with...some object." He pointed at a prostrate form beneath the cat. it was a teenager, wearing strange clothes without a headband. He had a black jacket on with silver lining, but he had no hip pouch or bandage around his leg. Sakura looked vaguely horrified. "Did it consume that person's soul?"

      "The boy's still alive, but just barely. It seems as though his chakra points are just, I guess, not there." 

      "Gross!"

      "Maybe, but it's a fascinating case." The cat lunged for them.  **I'm not scared! Rin'll come back! Not like Shiro!** Naruto heard that voice again. 

      "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

      "Hn?"

      "Who's Rin. Or Shiro?" Kakashi stiffened.

      "Rin was...a comrade of mine. As for Shiro, I don't know. Where did you hear that?" 

      "When the cat lunged."

      "You mean, when it lunged and screamed, right?" Naruto shook his head. "No, as in it was like something was talking." Kakashi looked at him carefully.

      "Did the cat speak to you?" He nodded. "It could be a demon, then. You could be communicating with demon telepathy, or something." Naruto was reminded of the Kyuubi buried inside of him. "Sure," he shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever you say." The boy woke up.

      "Kakashi-sensei! The boy is awake!"

* * *

 

     Rin wasn't sure what woke him up. Perhaps it was the loud voices of those blasted weirdos fighting Kuro. Or perhaps it was Kuro himself. 

     "Kuro?" he asked. The cat was on top of him, in his giant form, screaming. "Kuro!" Rin exploded in annoyance. He reached up a hand and heaved himself up, along with Kuro. "Bad boy! What do you think you're doing, attacking these people? Obviously, they're nice!" The ninja were in amazement. This boy, who just woke up from a coma, lifting up the huge demonic cat? Wow. Kuro shrunk back into the housecat form and nestled in Rin's arms.

      **Sorry, Rin. Thought you went like Shiro.** Naruto knew now. The 'Rin' that the cat was talking about wasn't Kakashi-sensei's friend. It was the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Rin's in deep doo-doo with Konoha's ninja, and Kuro just got pwned by Rin! Kudos, comment, and share! Bye!


	2. Dark Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kuro make it off into the forest-only to fall down a cliff. How will they manage in the midst of Konoha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about some OOC characters. This is mostly for fun. And no romance allowed in my domain!

     "Hey, you!" Rock Lee, clueless as always, waved at Rin. 

     "Yeah?"

      "We just need to take your cat in temporarily, ok?" Rin shied away.

     "No way am I letting you  _touch_ Kuro. C'mon, let's go." He motioned to the cat, and Kuro meowed happily.  **Sure thing, Rin.**  He scooped him up, and took off full blast towards the edge of the clearing. The ninja chased after them, easily keeping up.

     "Kakashi, my everlasting youthful rival, I shall catch that young man first or climb up this cliff 300 times!" Rock Lee looked up at Gai adoringly, with comical tears in his eyes. Together, they performed the 'Sunset of Youth'.

     "Hey, Sasuke, isn't that the way to the cliff?" Naruto was curious.

     "Yeah, so what-heck no! They're not planning to fall down, are they?"

     "Not on purpose, I don't think."

     "Whatever. I guess we should save them or something." They both increased their speed, but that wasn't enough to catch Rin.

* * *

     "Now, now, Kuro, what did you do wrong this time? And where the  _hell_ am I?" Rin and Kuro were too busy conversing to notice the upcoming ledge. Without a second glance down, Rin flew from the top to the bottom. "Aw, what? Great! I'm gonna die, you're gonna die, everyone down there's gonna die, those people up there are going to kill us a thousand times over. Thanks a lot. Really." He landed on the observation deck of the Hokage's faces. An audible *crack* was heard,  and shrieks of pain were heard even over at Sunagakure. Nimbly, the ninja leaped after them.

     "You think they're dead?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical expression. He prodded Rin's hand. 

     "What-the-hell,-man? Help-me-up." Tenten jumped back. Naruto laughed at her. "Tenten, I guess you're not such a brave person after-" he was cut off by a kunai to the throat.

     "Finish that sentence and I'll kill you," she growled. Neji and Sasuke were hauling Rin to his feet. A long back appendage stuck out of his back, and his clean white shirt was stained with crimson blood. Likewise, his leg was bent awkwardly.

     "Um, if I may ask, what is that thing sticking out?" Rin shot Naruto a quick grimace. "My tail.  _Kuro_ -" he glared accusingly at the innocent looking cat, "-landed on it." There was a heavy pause where Rin looked at them questioningly for a bad reaction. 

     "Omigod! Sasuke! Help me!" Sakura shoved him in front of herself. "He has a tail! He's gotta be a demon!" Sasuke pushed her hands off his shoulder.

     "Sakura, it's not hostile or anything."

     "Excuse  _me_? This 'it' has a name. And a gender. Rin. Okumura Rin." He pumped hands with Rock Lee.

     "My friend! You are indeed most youthful! Allow me to help you to the hospital!" Rin dismissed him. 

     "I'm fine. Really. See?" He pulled up his shirt to show fine, unbroken skin. Sakura nearly fainted from the sight of abs. 

     "Really? How do you survive without any chakra, and still manage to heal that fast?" Neji questioned. 

     "Uh, uh, I'm just special?" They dragged him off the the interrogation department. "No, really, I am special! Don't just tote me around this stinkin' village without some cellphone! And don't you have any cars?" 

     "What are these 'cellphones' and 'cars' that you speak of?"

     "Not even Internet?"

     "I haven't heard of that either." Rin slumped. 

     "Stupid old man. Can't even be bothered to drag me into a civilized world."

 


	3. Time's A-Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's been carted off to I&Q! (Interrogation and Questioning) Ibiki, obviously the most badass interrogator around, works on Rin. How will he react? And what's this 'killing intent' they speak of?

      "Excuse me? If this is a jail, ma'am, I'd like to know why I'm here. And can I go to the toilet?" Rin called out desperately to the green-vested woman stalking past his cramped cell. "Hello? Do you hear me?" He waved his hands to the best of his abilities, but the heavy metal stuck fast. She didn't look back. A man in a trench coat followed her, and stopped at his cell.

      "Boy, you will not talk unless spoken to." He shoved his hands in Rin's face. "Is that clear?" It wasn't clear to Rin at all. "Do you want me to answer that?" The man let loose a harsh laugh.    

      "Hahahaha!" Then he slapped Rin. It felt like a truck filled with granite just slammed into his poor, beautiful face. It blistered immediately, sending tracks of blood oozing down one side of his face. "Now, boy, you don't look like you have chakra, so just tell me already. How. Did. You. Heal. Yourself. Are you part of Orochimaru's lot?"

      "Mochimaru? Who names their kid after some dessert?" Rin was genuinely confused. A chuckle sounded behind the glass mirror.

      "Ibiki, I think we can rule him out." The man-Ibiki-turned to the mirror. "Anko!" he exploded. "I told you a thousand times over! Don't use my name in front of vict-priso-conv-"

      "You know you just contradicted yourself? And seriously, can't you find _any_ appropriate word? Like 'guest'? Or maybe 'visitor'?" Cue another bout of laughter. Rin grumbled. "If this is how you treat your 'guests', I don't wanna see the regular citizens."

      The mirror voice turned cold. "Don't push your luck against me, kid. Or Ibiki. By the way, what's this?" He stuck out the red cloth Kurikara was in. He turned frantic. "Please don't touch that!" Ibiki smiled.

       "Anko, I think we just found a weak spot. Boy, you will tell us everything unless you want Anko to-" he made a gesture "-accidentally  _break_ it, would you?" 

       "Fine. But where's Kuro?" That question earned him another slap. "You  _will_ answer our questions, not make your own." 

        "'Kay, 'kay. Let's see where should I start? Mmm, okay. My name is Okumura Rin, I'm from Tokyo, Japan, and I go to True Cross Academy. And I exorcise demons. Oh yeah! Born on December 27th, 15, 5'8"..." The interrogators focused on one thing. "You exorcise demons?" 

       "Yeah, but I'm the worst in my class."

       "There are more of you?"

       "Sure, tons, but I don't know where they-"

       "Where did you get this information on how to 'exorcise' demons?"

       "Easy, you learn by getting a Temptaint, a demon wound. Then you start to see Coal Tars, little demons that possess dust particles."

       "Ibiki, that reminds me of Moriyama Nesho. He was the one who went crazy after fighting the Kyuubi, right? Said he saw tons of dark things that crowded Orochimaru."

       "Kyuubi? Nine-tails? Yeah, Shiro told me about that Ten-Tails dude, apparently a minion of Satan, went off somewhere, never seen again, that kind of sh**." (A/N: Don't really use full curse words here)

       Rin could imagine the mirror dude turning around, and for the trench coat man, he didn't have to. "You have full authorization to proceed now, Anko. He has info on Ten-Tails." The mirror fell down. A chick with purple hair in a ponytail walked out, and pinched Rin on the nose. 

       "Aw, great! I love playing with itty-bitty little boys." In horror, Rin looked down. His body, instead of being normal, had shrunken to a 13-year-old's!

       "This can't get much worse, can it?" He asked himself. 

        **HE WAS WRONG...DUN...DUN...DUN...Next time on Blue Eyed**  **Demon** **, will Rin take the risk and spill all? Or will he hold out? This is getting to be a reality TV show!! Exciting! Signing off, this is WildSun2559**


	4. Enter: Okumura Rin, Exorcist Extraordinaire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko might just've taken it a bit too far, but there's no going back! Team Seven is determined to meet this boy again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO SO SORRY for not updating earlier. I have just recently started a blog and I've been trying new anime out for it. Thanks for being patient! 
> 
>  
> 
>  

     Anko was not exactly the most trustworthy person around. When you looked at her, her eyes sparked with mischief and her hands itched to do some damage. So when Ibiki told her to not hurt Rin (too much) , she might've gone a bit too far. 

     "Gah!! Get the ants off of me! Off, off now!" Rin smacked his pant leg, waving his hands at nonexistent insects crawling up his body. 

     "Hehe, Thousand Fire Ants is always a good genjutsu to start off interrogations with softies," Anko cackled. Her hands formed claws as her smile stretched into a wide crescent. Inoichi, who was just walking by the room  on his way back home for dinner, saw Anko's form and called, "Hey! Mitarashi! Better not do the Flaming Serpents genjutsu to the poor kid! You'll break him!" He then frowned to himself. "Damn, I just gave her an idea." Anko's laughter reverberated in the halls. "Don't worry! It's not like he's an itty- bitty boy anymore! That was the remote henge that Genma was trying out!" She rubbed her hands together. "I'm gonna do this so well that even that sicko would be proud. Not that I want him to be, though." 

     Somewhere out there, a snake-like figure sneezed. Orochimaru wondered if someone was talking about him or if it was just his daisy allergies again.

* * *

 

   “Ok, this is how we’re gonna do it,” Anko whispered. Her hands glided over the table in front of Rin, who was currently preoccupied with being shackled to a rusty chair. She struck a pose, the harsh lighting creating a halo of brightness. Rin looked away. “I’ll be the good cop if you answer questions. Step a toe out of line,” in one fluid movement she swiveled around and puffed a searing blast of controlled fire, “and you get bad cop.”

    “If you’re so powerful, why don’t you cut to the chase and play bad cop first to intimidate me?” Rin was mildly confused. 

    “Brat…” Anko trailed off. She leaned close to Rin, deliberately imitating the sound of a snake as she drew closer. “Do you really want to mess with me?”

    “Is this really what it’s about,” Rin asked, “scaring others? I thought you’d ask me questions by now.”

    “If that’s what you want,” Anko replied without missing a beat, “you’ll get it.” Her face morphed into a happy-go-lucky smile. “Hi! My name is Anko, and I’ll be your interrogator today!” She pulled a yellow notepad with scribbles of bleeding skulls on it out of nowhere and rapidly started firing off questions. “Question Number 1: How do you know of Jūbi, a.k.a Ten-Tails?”

    “I told you, he was a minion of Satan, blah blah blah, next.” This was the worst interrogation he’d ever been through. It was actually pretty sad that he could actually say that.

    “Shut up, brat.” The bad cop was back. “Question Number 2: Who is Satan?”

    “No one but the Demon-King of Gehenna.” Anko filed it away into her little folder that also seemed to pop up from nowhere and continued on. “You say you are,” she checked the little notepad, “Okumura Rin and that you come from another world.” At this she looked at him with considerable doubt. “Prove that you are not hostile.” Rin shrugged. “The fact that I have no weapons, I was so easily shackled up; just a few among other reasons.”

    “Hahaha, very funny. That just displays your incompetence.” She scribbled something down quickly. “I hate cross-referencing everything, so I’ll mark you down as a non-hostile lifeform for Ibiki to check.” Anko smiled again. “Thank you for your time. I hope to see you here again!” With a snap of her fingers, Rin’s world swirled from the brightly lit interrogation room away into the dusty cave of a cell again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope Anko isn't to OOC. She's actually one of my favorite Naruto characters.


	5. This Story Finally Gets a Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written so I wouldn't let Rin languish in his cell for all eternity. That would be bad.

There was a certain charm to Rin’s prison cell. Of course, after hours of staring at anything, you can get attached to it, no matter how depressing or dreary the stone walls appeared. In fact, it might’ve been possible that he thought it tolerable for just a moment. The food was the deal-breaker though. It was downright terrible. Soggy, bland mush that could only pass for something vaguely edible in the halls of Gehenna, with stale water to match on the side. He sighed and tossed away the food tray, into the same corner as the dreaded bucket.

 

“Psst!” Rin whipped his head around, caught by surprise. Clinging onto the cell bars was the spiky-haired kid from earlier. God, his outfit was awful! “What,” he whispered loudly, “Why are you here?” Rin dubbed him Orange mentally, for there were two of them and Orange’s clothes were hard to miss. The newly dubbed boy grinned widely and nearly yelled, “YOU WERE SO AWESOME BACK TH-” He was abruptly and fortunately cut off by the other boy’s hand; the dark haired one, whose whole demeanor screamed ‘I have a tragic backstory! Pity me!’.

 

“Dobe, do you want to get us caught?” Dark (a nickname to go with his friend’s) said. Orange glared at him and ripped the hand covering his mouth away. “Shut up, teme!”

 

“Uh, hate to interrupt the soap drama, but what exactly are you kids doing here? I’m not exactly ‘Mr. Popular’ among these people right now.” Orange bounced right back up. “Oh yeah! That’s it! How did you appear on top of the Hokage Mountain? Are you like a super-powerful ninja or something? Cuz it was so awesome how you just sort of teleported there!” Rin groaned. The more Orange talked, the more he got on his nerves. As if in warning, he felt a sudden growing feeling of dread. In his mind’s eye, the nonexistent thick clouds above Konoha parted, and his vision zoomed in on his two interrogators: Ibiki and Anko. They were holding a long piece of red cloth. It couldn’t be anything else but Kurikara! He could make out some of their words, but just barely.

 

“Inside?...Let’s…see.” They lifted Kurikara, the Demon Sword out, in all its sheathed glory. “Dangerous...Weapon...Questioning.” He knew they would unsheath it soon, and if other people were here at the time, nononono. His thoughts grew panicked and trailed off. He wasn’t going to think of the consequences.

 

Rin quickly shoved Orange and Dark out of the way as best he  could through the bars. “Get out of here, kid!” he said. Dark frowned. “Why?” he asked in a low tone. Rin scrambled to think of an excuse, a skill that he really should have honed by now, but hadn’t. “Dont you have friends or something?” he offered weakly. With a sudden shout of excalmation, Orange started hopping up and down. “You’re totally right! We forgot about Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan! C’mon, Sasuke-teme, let’s go!” Orange dragged Dark right past Rin’s cell, leaving the more intelligent of the two no time to protest, and sped towards what was presumably the exit, or at least a stairwell to the exit.

 

“Ready...go.” The people in his mind’s eye opened Kurikara and his vision exploded. His ears grew, his pupils shattered and turned red, and he was in his demon form, blue flames awash his body, as if a final confirmation. He tried to speak but it came out as a low growl. Then, all the power was siphoned away, as sudden as it had come. And then it turned on again.  Then off. Then on.

 

His flames grew and died out repeatedly. After the lightshow stopped, Rin felt weak as hell. But the fatigue wasn’t without reward. He nearly fell over leaning backwards; The fire had apparently burned right through the concrete of his cell’s back wall.  Jumping on the chance, he ran right through the hole, his only goal to find Kuro again. And get his sword back. And go back home. Okay, maybe he had a lot of goals, but his highest priority was Kuro.

 

Somewhere, locked down with chains and stuck in a box half-filled with weakened holy water, a two-tailed cat whimpered softly wishing that his master would just find him already.

 

 


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks have been wreaking havoc on me. Grades going down, up, and down again, extracurricular activities getting in the way of writing, the normal stuff. Sorry about the delay, however, and here's a special cameo from our favorite jōnin!

     Rin was not in the best shape. Ok, that was a little understated; he was pretty messed up. After having escaped his cell only to fall a few hundred feet to the ground, where a junkyard was, his clothes had ripped even more, his tail was bent at an awkward angle, and overall, he looked like the crazy hobo you watch from across the street. After a few hours, he still couldn’t make any sense of the town. It was stuck in the middle of the forest, for privacy, it seemed but there was a giant mountain with faces on it sticking out. He had been confined to the back-alleys of wherever he was for a while, and it was getting on his nerves.

     “You, come out here.” His frazzled nerves lit up, and he shakily turned around. A silver-haired man was walking towards him. Who even had silver hair anymore? His clothing matched that of most other people that Rin had seen recently: headband with a silver plate sewn on, a green vest, and blue underclothes. The only feature that stuck out from the others was his face mask, also a nice shade of navy. Maybe it was his inability to see anything besides one of his eyes and some fingers, but the man seemed like a hazard; and not just because Rin was on the run from the law.

     “Yessir!” Rin’s words fell out of his mouth without permission. He slapped his hand over it, but it was too late. He began strolling as casually as he could towards the man, keeping a carefully measured, hopefully, nonchalant look on his face. The silver-haired man reached out for him, and time appeared to slow down around him. Had he been found out already?

     “Do you happen to know where a book called Icha Icha Paradise went? I seemed to have dropped it somewhere near here.” Rin nearly sweatdropped, just nearly. The man was looking for a romance book? He got all worked up for nothing. Somewhere in the back of his memory, he seemed to recall an orange book that two other vested-weirdos had dropped in a garbage disposal, giggling amongst themselves. Perhaps it was that? “Hey, Mister, did it happen to be orange-ish?” Rin questioned. “Yeah, it’s orange and has a picture of a girl running with a boy. I really need it!” He was practically begging him. How good must a book have been if he was willing to go that far? Rin sighed and motioned at the dumpster, a little hesitant about the figure. The man ran over their and started digging through the muck, debris flying everywhere. He ducked away, flinching at the debris that came flying at him. It was like being showered with a truck-load of tiny dirtbombs. Finally, he held the Icha Icha book up and a halo started shining around the orange novel. Rin really needed to check what he was eating more carefully. “Thanks! My name’s Kakashi, so call me if you need a favor.” Rin rubbed his eyes and tried to slink off again, but Kakashi's scarred eye held him in a trance. Blinking did no good as he lost control and slumped over, in a dark, blissful sleep.


	7. Ibiki-san! The Intrepid Interrogator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Internet has been spotty for a while, couldn't post anything.

Kakashi took a moment to breathe, and squatted on the roof of one of Konoha’s many high-rise apartment buildings. The boy was abnormally heavy. He would have to ask the T&I squad if they placed any extra seals on, who was it, Rin? It seemed as if Kami was playing a cosmic joke on him, giving him an enemy with the name of his late teammate. At least the boy didn’t look like the Rin he knew; the blue hair, ears, teeth, tail and Y chromosome made sure of that. Kakashi got back up lightly, and balanced on the balls of his feet, preparing for the explosive energy that jumping with chakra always came with. Within a minute, he reached the T&I building. Ibiki came out, grumbling as usual. Following him, the former Hokage trailed behind him, his benign senile old smile firmly plastered to his face, as if almost forced. Although he had reluctantly appointed his successor, the Sandaime remained an extremely influential shinobi.

“Yo.” He waved in his customary manner, before flipping Rin off his back and landing him upright so that he would look halfway presentable in front of Sarutobi-sama. The boy’s head lolled around before perking up a bit.

“Uuh?” Rin groaned. He blearily gazed at the two blurry figures before him. In response, Kakashi swiftly hit him on the neck lightly, making the boy fall unconscious again. Kakashi immediately bowed and kneeled in front of the Sandaime, in typical ANBU tradition. He still retained some mannerisms of the ‘old life’, it seemed. “Sandaime,” he murmured lowly.

“Kakashi-san! What a surprise,” The Sandaime called out to him in a cheerful voice, “Why, Ibiki-san was just telling me of a fearsome suspect you just went out to detain. Would that happen to be the boy next to you?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama, and it seems that the boy is as of yet untrained. It was almost too easy to defeat him.” Kakashi got up off his knees and stood straight again. “We have a good chance of keeping him in Konoha for further interrogation. I estimate that even a low-level chunin could take care of him.” The former Hokage sent him a sly wink. “Does that include your team? I heard that they nearly passed the chunin exams last time around.” He knew that the Sandaime was joking. After all, he was the one who had decided whether a genin passed or not.

Suddenly, the Sandaime was all business again. “So, Kakashi-san, as you know, I was talking with Ibiki-san earlier. We were discussing of how to take care of the boy for now. All reports show that he acted as a civilian, correct?” A swift reply came. “Hai, Sarutobi-sama.” “So, we have decided to keep him under extremely close watch; about 5 ANBU at all times should suffice.” Kakashi noticed how Ibiki flinched at the mention of 5 ANBU; to have only 5 of such skilled ninja watching your every move seemed too lenient to the interrogation master.


	8. Chapter 7.5: Take Back My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, uwu, since I've posted. I'm really sorry, but I can't seem to contact my beta either so let's just go with this.

     Reflecting back on his decisions, perhaps Naruto had not made the right decision after all. He had been chased back to his apartment by some total assholes - seriously, who calls someone ‘a stale bowl of ramen’ or ‘overfried noodles’? They were just too harsh! Anyways, Gramps hadn’t completed his weekly visit to his dwelling yet, so he just bounced on his bed in anticipation. If he listened closely, Naruto could definitely detect angry shouts in the distance. He peered out of a dingy window. And lept back. There was a veritable mob on the road, right behind a lone figure slowly walking. Was that Gramps? Naruto then opened the door and was greetied with one of the louder sounds he had heard in his lifespan.

     “Sarutobi-sama!” The shrill screams yelled. “Where are you going? You must return to your office! Sarutobi-sama!” The Sandaime serenely kept walking as he always did, until he reached the foot of the apartment complex, upon which he entered Naruto’s apartment. Naruto reacted immediately and shut the door after him, blocking out most of the noise. “Hey Gramps! How ya doing?” Naruto whispered, as if to counteract the sheer magnitude of voices outside. “Fine, Naruto, fine.” “Is anything wrong? Those people seem angrier with you than I’ve ever seen them.” “Ah, they’re just overreacting. You see, ever since Orochimaru almost defeated me, the council seems convinced that I am unfit to walk outside and the like. That boy has just escalated their concerns, and I doubt that boy, Rin, will be allowed to leave the village ever again.” “But Gramps, that’s totally unfair! You’re like the most powerful dude I know though, so they should leave you alone. Anyways, what has Rin done to deserve that?” “The council has levied a grave accusation against him. He’s been accused of being a threat to the very safety of our village.” The Sandaime patted him on the head and quickly left to avoid the flock of ANBU descending upon the building. Naruto pouted after him. What had Gramps been saying? Rin was a what? There were way too many questions, but at least his earlier one about what happened to the boy was answered.

* * *

 

     As Ibiki carried the hogtied boy back to the T&I building again, his thoughts wandered. The boy had escaped through unknown means, with unknown power, and unknown intentions. After all, who could trust the 'guest' with his slippery words? It was far too great of a risk to allow that mistake to occur again. At that moment, Ibiki Morino made a far more dangerous risk. He changed his course and headed for the Hyūga clan’s complex. The entrance was way too grand, Ibiki decided. Their only rival in size and opulence was the Uchiha clan, and that died out a long time ago. He could hear the heiress sprinting towards the gate to greet him, her breathing hard and rushed. For the heir of the most powerful clan in Konoha, the most powerful ninja village, she truly was a weak child. Ibiki quickly wiped those thoughts from his mind as she approached. You could never tell with the Hyūga. Now that they were at the gate, Ibiki could see that the branch prodigy had also arrived with her. He cursed at himself for not noticing until he had reached within 50 meters of the entrance.

     “Hello, Ibiki-san. Do you have any business here?” Neji’s voice cut cold and smooth into the air. Hinata peeked out from behind him, timid as always. “Yes, brat. Take me to her father. I need to discuss this.” He pointed towards the boy over his shoulder. Neji stiffened at being called a brat, but gestured at Ibiki to follow him. He led him through a complex path between low-roofed houses and structures. Ibiki knew the murmurs and words in the background were usually not there; the outsider was the cause. They continued in uncomfortable silence until the tallest building of all loomed in front of them. Neji then shrugged Hinata off and continued up the steps. He stopped before them and, smiling almost mockingly, announced to the residents, “Ibiki Morino-san is here to see Hiashi-sama.” Ibiki strolled slowly up the steps and through the doors.

    Hyūga Hiashi was a very intimidating man. His large frame combined with the literally blank stares all Hyūgas were born with usually frightened and confused people into submission. But Ibiki Morino had made it his job to not be intimidated. He intimidated. So when he had asked for Okumura Rin to gain a temporary Caged Bird seal, it was not so much a request as a clash of egos. “Ibiki-san, may I ask why you are in need of such a seal? You are aware this is going against the Hokage’s words?” “Hyūga-san, I know you are aware of the reason I require this seal.” The Hyūga seemed to cave, saying resignedly, “Very well. I just needed to know if you were willing to take the risk.” Hiashi gestured towards one of his attendants, and they stepped forwards to carry Rin to a separate room. “He will be branded, but we are not involved. Should the Hokage ever be informed of this act, you will be the one who will bear the shame.”

     Right before Rin could be taken away to have the Caged Bird seal burned into his identity, a loud very hyperactive and unpredictable ninja busted in.

     “Hinata-chan! I was looking for you! You know the mission Shikamaru was on earlier? Ya know, the one with that evil forest and eaty-bitey plant? Yeah, I gotta ask your sensei for more info on that cuz I think she was the one who sorted it. Apparently, the eaty-bitey plant had kids and they want revenge! Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? You okay?” Hinata’s cheeks were on fire. They were hotter than the surface of the sun. Naruto had called her Hinata-chan! Hiashi’s attendants ran to her side and lifted her onto a small chair to be taken care of. In the confusion and resultant chaos, Rin’s body slipped away and rolled quickly down the steps, until his ropes snapped. He had been waiting for this moment and ran as quickly as his legs could take him, the speed of an average shinobi. Luckily, everyone was caught up in Hinata’s case, so he made it out before anybody noticed. Because he had a prime chance, Rin did not make the same mistake as before. He got the shit out of there.

     KURO OMAKE ~Hey Rin!~ Kuro meowed. ~You got any wine?~ Rin frowned and shook his head. The emergency thermos he had taken with him everywhere was gone after the ninja relieved him of almost all his belongings. “Sorry Kuro, they already took it.” ~ROAR!!~ A giant nekomata rose above the buildings of Konoha and shouted in fury.


	9. The Never-ending Journey: Ibiki Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, I know it's been ... a long time ... since this was updated. Just had this chapter lying around for a while and ... you know ... forgot to upload it. Anyways, this chapter has not been beta-read (where is my beta reader? idk) so it's got some kinks. If you'd like to beta for me then just comment down below! (Please please please)
> 
> ayy the new season of Ao no Exorcist has been airing for a few weeks. Looks pretty sick. Of course this fic doesn't follow the manga timeline though, which is a shame.

“Hyūga!” Ibiki was furious. Were it not for that impossibly weak heiress, perhaps Konoha would have finally gained ahold of the captive and his mysterious exorcist powers. However, that infuriating boy had escaped once again! No matter, Ibiki was proficient, although not specialized, in tracking. He could trace the boy for at least a few miles, at least.  
He took two steps before his sense of security was shattered once more; he facepalmed. Of course, that boy, Okumura or something along those lines, had no chakra! Why did this have to happen now?  
Hiashi closed his eyes in disappointment. “Truly, Ibiki-san, you must be very proud. The boy who had eluded you once already, if the information floating around the village holds any truth has once again escaped.” Ibiki’s fists shook in annoyance and frustration, before he spun around on his heel and quickly left the Hyūga main hall. His scarred face contorted into a disturbing smirk, imagining the game of cat and mouse lying ahead of him. 

RIN

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Rin bent over as dry coughs rattled his throat. “Why does it always end up like this?” He looked up. There was a dark forest ahead, just behind a tall chain link fence. A sign said “Forest of Death”. Well, that certainly was promising. Rin looked behind. Although he was supposedly immune to it, he could practically taste the malicious intent permeating the air that was emanating from around the Hyūga compound. That decided it for him, and he quickly climbed up the fence and jumped over, his tail flicking behind him.  
“Yo!” A hand waved at him from above, peeking out of the intimidatingly tall trees. “Aaghghgh!” (really bad at sfx) It was that man from earlier! The one who wanted him to find that perverted book! Rin immediately turned tail, literally, and made a break for the fence once more. Between him and the scarred guy, he honestly couldn’t choose which he was more afraid of. Stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place, he stayed perched on top of the fence with a deer-in-the-headlights look. At least, he did before Kakashi grabbed him and took off towards a certain, very dirty, ramen-filled apartment in Konoha.

BACK AT THE T&I DEPARTMENT

After Ibiki stomped (or walked definitively, as he would later protest) into the building, Anko leapt up the stairs to greet him.  
“So, Ibiki, how’d it go? You guys, like, best buds now?” Anko cooed with a plastic smile as she slid up to him. Ibiki massaged his forehead. Apparently, it was now everyone’s duty to annoy the sh** out of him. “Anko, do we really need to go through this again? You put on a proper shirt and I’ll talk to you proper. Now, do you want to go do your job or freak out some fresh chūnin like you always do?” She stretched her grin wider until her glistening canines were exposed. “I think we both know the answer to that question, Ibiki. After all, you decided to take the brat here earlier on a trippy torture vacation rather than just bring him back.” He walked away from her. Today, of all days, was not the day to be packing the stress, and Anko was definitely not helping. “You know what? Get your ass down to the interrogation rooms before I haul it there.” Ibiki shunshined the hell out of there before he heard her response. He might’ve enjoyed his job at times, but his coworkers were quite conducive to insanity. A useful trait in their line of work, not so useful when dealing with anyone else in the real world.


End file.
